


Fall

by Anitzei_Pendragon



Series: The Vampire Diaries [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Atlantis, Atlantis Culture, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Confused Stefan Salvatore, Eventual Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, F/F, F/M, Injury, Jenna Sommers Knows, Lexi Benson is Awesome, M/M, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Multi, Necromancy, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bonnie Bennett, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stefan Salvatore Ships Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Teacher Alaric Saltzman, The Necronomicon, Undead, Vampires, Witch Bonnie Bennett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitzei_Pendragon/pseuds/Anitzei_Pendragon
Summary: Nixie tilted her head in confusion, brows furrowed as she looked at the cat on her doorstep. It wouldn't be something out of the ordinary if it wasn't for the ribs showing and the vibrant green eyes staring back at her. Gently, as to not scare away the risen creature, she kneeled."Hey there, little guy," she slowly reached out. "Did Ana give you something for me?"~~~~Caroline glanced at her, pouting. "How come you don't have a boyfriend, or girlfriend?" She asked innocently; Tyler - who had just taken a sip of his beer - spat it out.The Mikael girl shrugged, taking a sip of her tea. "I guess I am just too stubborn to want to. I'm not dating anyone until I'm eighteen, swore to my brother."
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Aurora de Martel/Sophie Deveraux, Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Lexi Branson & Caroline Forbes, Lexi Branson & Damon Salvatore, Lexi Branson & Kol Mikaelson, Lexi Branson & Stefan Salvatore, Lucien Castle/Freya Mikaelson
Series: The Vampire Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664701
Kudos: 1





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs and ideas. The original story belongs to the creators of the shows and L. J. Smith.

_Damien gulped thickly, his throat feeling dry. The cold, humid air did nothing to endear him. Not with so much fear causing goosebumps to pop on his skin and creeps up his spine. To be honest, he should be used to walking in scary places, but he wasn't. The forest around him - he could say for certain - was the cherry on the cake. It wasn't as scary as much as it creeped him out._

_Tall, gray trees surrounded him. No leaves on them, liquid dripping from the dead branches like rain. Through the dark and fog, he could make out the color of the liquid, but he was sure it wasn't water. Reddish shadows peeked at him from behind the lifeless trees, glowing red eyes staring at him through the fog. Chills of fear caused him to shudder more than winter air around him. Rubbing his arms or moving did nothing to help keep warm, if anything it made him colder though to the eyes on him._

_The thick fog made it difficult for Damien to see the stony path below his bare - why was he barefooted? - feet. While making it impossible to see where he was going, it made it easy to spot the shadowy figures around him. The fog tasted of iron and smelled liked the rotting corpse of a vampire. Because who didn't know what that smelled like? The stench was borderline making his senses go crazy._

_It wasn't like he wasn't used to the scent of dead things, especially vampires. Having grown up with Anastasie, it was natural to be used to find himself helping her do something necromancer-ish. Not that the rest of their siblings were anymore normal. Gabrielle used to unintentionally burn the garden, Fabien turned into a freaking peregrine falcon and so on and so forth._

_But it wasn't the smell that bothered the Mikael boy, it was the constant rustling sounds around him. It was as if people walked on leaves, except there weren't any. And the hum of a wind that didn't exist was more unsettling. Not that wind would calm him._

_When he woke up in the forest he thought that maybe the sky would. The only thing it did was unsettle him farther... Black and starless, the sky glared down at him from above. The branches of the trees blocked most of the light that came from the moon, giving the forest an even eerier look._

_As he walked, Damien got the impression that he was nearing a river. The sound of water running across stones was familiar, and welcomed. But he momentarily stopped to ponder, before deciding that yes. Yes, the river was most likely the same as the rest of the damned forest. Dark, bloody-scented, cold and lifeless._

_"Damien..."_

_Cold, raspy and old-sounding was the voice that spoke, hushing the hum of the 'wind' and the rustling of the 'leaves'. Damien gave a full-body shudder, warning bells going off in his brain. Blue eyes wide with fear, he accidentally stepped off the stone path, his eyes darting around him. Three shadowy figures stepped out of the wood-line, all red-eyed beings._

_A wolf-like howl rang through the woods, more following as one of the Parcae stepped forward. The woman's red eyes glowed coldly, almost icy and he wondered for a moment which of the Parcae he was dealing with. Not that it mattered, all the three did was warning about events that wouldn't come to pass for a number of years. Still, the Parcae seemed somewhat distraught, fearful even. Damien almost laughed at himself, the Parcae didn't grow scared... Not unless something threatened the supernatural and mundane worlds, which caused him to worry._

_"They are coming..." The black cloak started turning white, the figures becoming distorted and hollow eye-sockets soon staring back at him; the whole woman had turned into a skeleton wearing a snowy cloak. "For..."_

_"For who?" Damien screamed, desperate for an answer; the fog around him grew thicker. A low chuckle rang beside his ear, a clawed hand slowly wrapping around his throat._

_"Watch your back and the back of those you love, little boy," the new voice from beside his ear was hissing._

_"All," was the continuation of the Parcae's message._

~<>~

Damien's eyes snapped open, his breathing elevated as he laid on his side. Sweat dripped down his body. His covers were on the ground and he was scared out of his damned mind.

"What the fucking fuck..." Damien shuddered as the warnings echoed in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Hell... Kinda filler chapter. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Anyone take a guess as to whom haunts Damien? Please leave it on my page
> 
> If this works out I'm publishing it on Wattpad too. Under the same user name, Anitzei_Neko.  
> This book only covers Season One of TVD, for personal reasons. Part of a series revolving around TVD, the next series will be revolving around TO.


End file.
